


Redemption and Healing ( Jesse McCree x Reader )

by TricksterGirl



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Other, Overwatch - Freeform, Parental Soldier to Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-01-05 22:30:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12198681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TricksterGirl/pseuds/TricksterGirl
Summary: Reader gets taken in by Overwatch at the age of fifteen after their village is attacked. They are taught everything that they think will be needed, but will it be enough? What will happen as the fall of Overwatch begins? The future, filled with pain, torture, healing, and redemption. Reader just focuses on every day.(Summary May Change, W.I.P)[Uses Female Pronouns]





	1. The Last Night of Reality

**  
  
**

**[Listen](https://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ic7NqP_YGlg)   
** **  
**

**  
Warning(s):**  Reader does use female pronouns.   
 **Title:**  Redemption and Healing   
 **Number in Series:**  One  
 **Pairing:**  Jesse McCree x Reader  
 **Fandom:**  Overwatch  
 **Word Count:**  1,720  
  
Art: [McCree](https://yy6242.deviantart.com/art/mccree-611469172)  
  
     Life in the small village was alright. You worked hard on the farm and everyone worked well together. It was self-sustaining, there was no need to go anywhere. You had accepted that your entire life was going to be spent here. Your parents would die and leave you in charge of the farm. You may only be going on fifteen, but they were already preparing for you to get married. They wanted to get you with a good guy who could help you live a comfortable life. You hated the idea of marrying someone you didn't love, but if it is how life works, you guess you had to go along with it. You wanted to trust them.   
  
    Every day was the same as the last. Get up at the crack of dawn, do your chores, eat, get to work, give out deliveries, dinner, washing, bed. Rinse and repeat. It would be a lie to say you didn't wish for more, but you never wanted to be selfish. You had dreamed of traveling to the distant lands and discover what life had in store for you, but how could you do that with your parents depending on you? You were their only child. You were all they had, other than the farm. It would be terrible for you to leave them here just because you wanted something more in life. That wasn't how it worked in their book.  
  
    You sighed, carrying the bucket filled with feed to where the chickens stayed. As soon as they saw you, they began to squawk out noises as if trying to show they were excited to see you. It was nothing more than them getting excited about the food being brought, not your actual presence. You wondered what it would be like to be wanted by someone, for someone to be that excited to see you. Your parents told you that they loved you, but you felt like they only loved the useful parts of you. They liked the hard worker in you. You quickly shook your head, trying to keep those thoughts from overtaking your entire being.   
  
    As you began to toss the seed to the chickens who crowded around your feet, you heard it. The shrieking of terrified people. It scared you so much that you dropped the bucket entirely, the feed spilling everywhere. The chickens didn't mind, they just tried to get even more. You didn't care what they did, they weren't important at this very moment. Without thinking, you grabbed the closest thing that could be considered a weapon. It ended up being a hoe that you had left here after working in the fields. With that in hand, you sprinted toward the noise, ready to defend your family from whatever harm was coming to them.  Why did the coup have to be so far away?  
  
    The sight that greeted you was blood soaking the snow-dusted ground. Ripe apples staining the pure snow. There were people in all black, attacking villagers while also fighting people who you had never seen before. The village wasn't too large and you saw the people you had grown up with dead on the ground. The younger adults and parents were fighting alongside these new people. They weren't great but the desperation to protect those they cared about was burning in their eyes.   
      
    You threw yourself straight into the battle, with a growl. You may not be properly ready for the fight, due to fighting with a hoe, but you weren't thinking straight. You were prettying good at fighting, slicing at enemies with the sharp side while just bashing others with the more blunt side. No matter where you hit, you were going to leave a mark. You were stronger than you looked. That was what happened when you worked in the fields. Your family hated to use machinery for anything. Your entire village kept most technology out, not wanting to taint their pure home. You never understood why they thought it would taint the soil. You didn't have a say in the matter though, so you pushed it to the back of your mind.   
  
    You tried to block out the screams for help and the dead bodies that littered the ground. It was so horrific, you'd never experienced something like this. You felt yourself get shoved to the ground, your back hitting the dirt with a loud thump. Beside you, you saw them. The lifeless bodies and dull eyes of your parents. Before you could grieve over the loss, you swept the hoe under the man in the black-clothed person's feet, toppling him to the ground. A blonde man stood over him before the sharp whistle of the bullet alerted you that the man you were fighting before you had fallen. You were just surrounded by the dead.   
  
    The fight continued and you ended a few of the attackers once you got up, getting only a few scratches and bruises yourself. Yes, it hurt, but you were surprisingly good at fighting. It was a shock to you that you were a natural. Once the fighting was done, you began to help the injured. You may not have known you could fight so well, but you did know that you were a good medic. Before, when your parents' still believed they would have another child, you were the town medic's apprentice. When they realized you would be their only child, they started to teach you more about running a farm without help.  
  
    As you tended to a hurt child, the blonde man that had helped you walked back over. He crouched next to you, looking at the kid before glancing at you. You had to admit that he looked cute, a farmer's boy if you had ever seen one. As soon as he spoke, you knew he was American, not Canadian like yourself. Who were these people? Your town was rather secluded and most information didn't get through. People saw your town as backward and you couldn't help to agree with them. What was the world like away from this place? You wanted to know, it grasped for the truth.   
  
    "You alright?" He asked, watching as your skilled hands were taking care of the child, who wasn't seriously injured like the many people you had been raised around.   
  
    "I'm fine..." You mumbled out, not looking up to look at him.   
  
    "You did well out there. Glad you didn't get hurt, I would feel bad for letting you fight alongside us if you got hurt. I'm surprised, who taught you to fight like that? Your dad, mom? It doesn't seem like many of the people living here could fight like you can."   
  
    "No," You glanced at the bodies that were your parents, which told the man enough to keep him from asking you about it anymore, "I was never taught anything. I never fought except for schoolyard fights. I just did what felt right with me. I wanted to help, I couldn't just sit by and not do anything."   
  
    "I'm Jack, may I ask who you are?"   
      
    "(Y/N)."   
  
    "Nice name."   
  
    You finished helping the child before giving your full attention to Jack, the mysterious hero who had saved your town. His blue eyes were soft as he watched you. He looked shocked that no one had taught you to fight at all. He made you feel comfortable, even though you didn't know him. Maybe it was his accent, maybe it was just how he held himself. You squirmed, ignoring all of the blood and dirt that must be covering your clothes. You would need to wash up after all of this...What were you going to do? You had lost everything that was your reality. Everything had shattered in a matter of minutes.  
  
    "Are you alone? Do you have any family left living here?" You knew what he was asking. He wanted to know if your family had all died in the attack. All you did was nod, not wanting to talk about it. You kept your tears from falling. You didn't want to cry in front of strangers. You needed to be strong for the rest of the town, for the people who were watching you. You never liked to cry, it made you feel weak. Your father told you that you would be weak if you cried, so you should never do it.  
  
    You let out a little nod, refusing to look up at him. Instead, you focused on your dusty lap. You knew that as soon as your eyes met his blue ones, you would lose it. All the tears and sadness would come out. Just keep staring at your lap. You can keep it in.   
  
    "How would you feel about joining Overwatch? It is the organization that we work for. We are a group of people that are trying to keep the world safe. We can always use more members who want to just help the world in any way they can. I see a lot of potential in you. We would give you a good home and everything that you would need would be provided. Please take some time to think it over and give us a-"   
  
    Before he could finish his sentence, you shouted out a yes. Why? You had no idea, but it felt right. The idea of being a part of these heroes, it amazed you. This was what your fate was. You had wished upon every star to be shown a bigger destiny. You knew you were meant for more. This was what you were supposed to do with your life. You would be part of something bigger, something important. You had seen a poster about Overwatch, one that just had the symbol on it. When he said the name, it came to you who these people were. They were the heroes. They were doing everything they could to keep the world safe.   
      
    "Are you sure you don't want to think about it? I don't want you to rush into anything without really thinking."   
  
    "I want to join, I have no purpose here. I want to make a purpose in life. I want to make a difference. I want to help."   
  
    Jack smiled, almost looking proud of the words you had just said,  
  
    "Welcome to the team."

 


	2. Rude Cowboy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning(s): None.  
> Title: Redemption and Healing  
> Number in Series: Two  
> Pairing: Jesse McCree x Reader  
> Fandom: Overwatch  
> Word Count: 1,829

**[Listen](https://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FxplhJA-GbE)   
**

**  
Warning(s):**  None.  
 **Title:**  Redemption and Healing   
 **Number in Series:**  Two  
 **Pairing:**  Jesse McCree x Reader  
 **Fandom:**  Overwatch  
 **Word Count:**  1,827  
  
    It was a strange trip on the ship. You had never ridden in a vehicle such as this flying one.It was a bumpy ride, which made your stomach twist with fear. The man, Jack as he had told you to call him, was there to help comfort you and explain to you what turbulence was and how it worked. You were introduced to other members of the trip. You quickly gained a mentor like view of both Jack and Angela, who had come on the trip for practice, even though she didn't belong to Overwatch. She was a few years older than you but you still looked up to her as if she was twenty. Could you be like the two of them when you were grown? They both just cared so much about the world and wanted to save people. You wished for the same.   
  
    Once the ship had landed, you were led into the base. It was a huge building with many floors and sections, each being covered in cream-colored steel and sparkling glass. It was beautiful, but it still created a strange feeling deep within you. You were frightened by the environment, the cold chill that seemed to follow you, but you knew that this place was safe. These people were good, they were the heroes that everyone heard of. Still, the anxiety of meeting people for the first time did not melt away.   
  
    Many of the members on the ship scattered once it hit the ground, all going in their own directions. You were left with both of the older men and higher ups of the organization, Commander Reyes and Commander Morrison, though he said you could call him Jack until you started training. You thought that he wanted to make you feel comfortable and calling him by his first name would help with that. Jack stayed by your side, his back straightened like a true soldier. During the trip, you had gotten closer to him, though you were still wary. He hadn't earned all of your trust yet. But, he was a comfort to you in this new chaotic life of yours.   
  
    A boy with honey skin walked over, a black cowboy hat resting on top of his messy brown hair. He looked older than you by a few years, though the specifics couldn't be named. His face looked younger though it was covered in a nice stubble. He looked handsome, you couldn't help but let your little heart flutter at the sight of him. That was until he opened up that mouth of his.   
  
    "She someone we gotta rough up? She ain't work the time, she looks too weak. She wouldn't be able to stand one of our interrogations without spilling everything." He chuckled before that hat was knocked off of his stupid head, causing a quiet laugh to escape your chest. Commander Reyes was scowling down at the boy who looked both sheepish and annoyed at the same time.   
  
    "She is a new member," The Hispanic looking man growled out.   
  
    "Member? Look at her! She can't do anything to help us. I mean, come on, she wouldn't be able to keep up with us," His thick accent couldn't make his rude words sound any better than they did. That was almost shocking, due to you thinking that a Southern accent could make almost anything sound good. Guess you were wrong and here was your proof.   
  
    Commander Reyes began to scold the boy as Jack led you away. Tears prickled at the corners of your eyes, though it wasn't just because of the hurt that had come from his words. It was just that this was all too much after everything that had happened. Your emotions were over the roof at the moment. But you would not let the tears fall. The satisfaction of you being hurt would not be given to that boy. You cleared your throat and roughly rubbed the back of your hand against the corner of your eye.   
  
    "Ignore him. Jesse doesn't have a filter on him," Jack started while staring forward, "He is defensive of new people. Not everyone is like him, so don't worry about it. He may just need some time to get used to you, but even if he doesn't that won't mean anything. There are other members that will help you make your time here easier and your adjustment/transition smoother. You will find friends and even some people who you might consider family here."   
  
    You wanted to believe him as he led you around the base, though it was hard to accept his words. The tour was nice but it was a relief when he finally brought you to where you would be staying. It was a small room with nothing inside of it but a bed, a desk, and a dresser. It may not have been much but it was comforting none the less.  This was your space now, a safe place where you would come to when everything was becoming too much. Even though you had just arrived, it was nice to know that there was a space which would only be yours. It was a small comfort, but a comfort all the same.   
  
    Jack soon left you alone, explaining how other clothing would be brought to you for tomorrow and how breakfast was at seven o'clock. He would help explain the rest tomorrow. Guess you were going to be getting up early.   
  


...

    Breakfast was a strange combination of different foods. They had so many different side dishes that you could choose from, such as some type of Japanese soup. You went with the safe bet of getting a bagel that was covered with cream cheese and a fruit spread. You sat alone at a table with a cup of hot chocolate beside you. It was a comfort drink, one you had since you were little. You deserved it after everything you had been through recently. Hot chocolate with cinnamon sprinkled to top it all off. It reminded you of the cold nights when you were snowed in your house with your parents. 

    You had changed into the clothes that Jack had sent to your room, which consisted of a white shirt, baggy camo pants, and black combat boots. The clothes were slightly big but you didn't say anything about it. You didn't want to complain. They were comfy to wear. The hall that you were seated in, where everyone was eating, was loud with chatter. You had never eaten in a place that was this loud. Normally it was quiet talking or the sounds of nature that you heard when you were eating. 

    Jack was sitting with a group of older members, chatting with them. You had seen some of them, such as Commander Reyes, but not all of them, such as the older woman and the muscular man. Jack's eyes kept wandering over to you as if he was checking up on you. Yet, you could tell that his eyes were not the only pair on you. A few tables away from your own table was Jesse, his eyes filled with a sharp look. Beside him were a couple other members, though the one that caught your attention was the one who had mechanical bits on him. He was a cyborg, something you had heard of but never seen. You had only heard of them in tales. Omnics and cyborgs never went to your town. It had nothing to do with hate, just that the town was so small. No one went there. The red eyes followed Jesse's, though there didn't seem to be as much judgment in them. They weren't filled with kindness either, instead, it was something more like boredom. 

    "Yeah, that is the new recruit," Jesse drawled on, scooping up a spoonful of the hot sauce covered scrambled eggs that he had scooped on his plate. You tried to ignore his words but the volume was as if he wanted you to hear him.

    "She looks small," The cyborg said, his tone rough. It hurt to swallow the piece of bagel you bit off, knowing that their eyes were on you. The attention was unwanted, yet no one did anything about their remarks. People either ignored it or just decided to let it happen. Commander Reyes and Jack must have heard what they were saying. Commander Reyes stopped him last time but did nothing yet. Your stomach tightened at the thought of what you should do.

    "She seems weak, ain't gonna last long. I'll give 'er a month before she is begging to leave," For some reason, those remarks cut you deep. They made you so angry at him, the heat rushing to your cheeks in both anger and embarrassment. You had no reason to be hated by this guy. You had done nothing wrong. He was just being an asshole. Plus, he didn't even know you, so how could he know that you were weak? Your fists tightened and before you really thought about it, you stood up.

    Marching over to the boys' table, you wanted to gag at the smug look that was resting on Jesse's face. Couldn't he act like a decent human being for even a few seconds? It was ridiculous and only made your blood boil even more. 

    "Oh, look-" He started to say but you cut him off as you decked him right in his nose. You made sure not to hit hard enough to break his nose, as that would surely get you in a lot of trouble, but you did make sure that it was going to hurt like hell. His hand shot up, making you move back in fear of him retaliating with a hit of his own. Instead, his hand went up to grip his nose, blood already starting to spill out of it. You tried to keep your anger from getting the better of you, but it was hard when he was acting like that, just to edge you on. 

    "I am not weak," Was all you said before you spun around, grabbing your half-eaten bagel and leaving for the training room where Jack said he would meet you. 

    "(Y/N)!" Jack began, but Reyes stopped him with a flick of his wrist. 

    "Let her go. The punk deserved it and hopefully, he will have learned his lesson now." 

    Everyone had seen what you had done. The red-eyed one was laughing as McCree sat there, hand covering his nose. At first, his friend who was beside him thought that the look in his eyes was one of anger, due to him being humiliated and angry at what you had just done. His violent nature did tend to get the best of him. Yet Genji, who you would later learn his name, knew it wasn't that. The look on his face was not one of anger or humiliation, it was of awe. 

  
  



	3. The Unexpected

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning(s): Reader does use female pronouns.  
> Title: Redemption and Healing  
> Number in Series: Three  
> Pairing: Jesse McCree x Reader  
> Fandom: Overwatch  
> Word Count: 1,493

[Listen](https://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J38hWWZX_Ao)

**  
Warning(s):**  Reader does use female pronouns.   
 **Title:**  Redemption and Healing   
 **Number in Series:**  Three  
 **Pairing:**  Jesse McCree x Reader  
 **Fandom:**  Overwatch  
 **Word Count:**  1,724  
  
Art: [McCree](https://yy6242.deviantart.com/art/mccree-611469172)  
  
  
    A few days had passed since you joined Overwatch. Jack had been helping you train for that time, but today was different. Reyes ended up getting you from breakfast and explained how he wanted to watch you train today. You would be lying if you said you weren't nervous. The man scared you. You had formed a strange bond with Jack. You didn't know what it was like, but he made you feel safe. Reyes intimidated you...He was scary. He just gave out that aura.   
  
    Taking a deep breath, you started to show him what you were learning to do. The robots weren't hard to train with. With your quick movements and fast thinking mind, you were able to avoid many of the attacks. You weren't the strongest, like Reinhardt, but you were able to do a bit of damage due to being able to dodge many of the attacks. That was your biggest asset. You were quick, able to jump around the robot's endless attacks.   
  
    They had been training you to be a healer who could protect themselves while out on the field. You had vast knowledge already on how to heal people and these training sessions were mainly to see how well you would be able to hold up against the enemy if they targeted you. They surely would, as who wouldn't target the healer who was keeping the soldiers up?   
  
    You were getting pretty good with using a small mini-pistol that shot rather quickly while dodging around. At first, you had been scared to use it but as you began to train with it, it felt right. Other guns were too heavy or did not do enough damage for your protection style. This one just worked perfectly with the healing item they were creating for your use.   
  
    You did end up getting hit a few times, which you knew would leave a mark. You had started to get used to the bruises and cuts that came along with training. It was becoming normal, which you didn't really think about. You just needed to keep training to show these people that it wasn't a mistake to take you in. Though, it was hard for you to believe it yourself.  
  
    What you didn't know was that Reyes was not the only one watching you. From the other side of the glass, Reyes stood with both Jack and McCree. Jack knew how well you could train and the promise you held within you. It was hard for you to show your healing skills when you were training on your own, but he knew what you held within you. Reyes' eyes followed your every moment, wanting to take in everything. You knew he was watching but if you could see his eyes, you would be even more nervous. You could pretend he wasn't watching at the moment.   
  
    And McCree, he watched with awe. He didn't think you would be able to fight, but seeing you now, he realized he was wrong. It looked as though you could hold your own. He still didn't trust you fully, but he would be willing to give you an actual chance now. He wouldn't judge you for being new and looking weak. He now saw that you weren't what he thought you were. He knew he was wrong to judge you like he did, but he was defensive.   
  
    "Jack, I need to speak to you," Reyes turned around and began to walk out while you were still training. He had seen enough and had what he needed. Now all he needed to do was talk to Jack about it. Jack followed him into a different room, leaving McCree to watch you on his own. He didn't mind. He decided to stay and talk to you after you finished up. He leaned against the glass, his hat pulled down to cover his eyes from anyone else. His full attention was on you.   
  
    In the other room, Jack and Reyes began to have a conversation that wasn't going to end well. They were not going to agree with each other on this and both of them knew it. They would have to figure something out.  
  
    "No, Reyes. I am not letting you do that." Jack grunted as if that was the end of it. He didn't want this to continue on, but he knew a simple no was not going to stop him.   
  
    "Don't just do this because you've gotten close to her. You know that she would be a good addition to Blackwatch. A healer that can fight and keep them safe? That would be perfect. We need a healer now and she would be the perfect candidate. You and I both know that."   
  
    "She's too young." Jack huffed, crossing his buff arms over his chest. He wouldn't admit it, but he had gotten very close to you. He hated the idea of you going on missions without him being there to watch over you. Also, you hadn't even gone on one mission yet. How could Reyes be certain he wanted you on Blackwatch? Jack was just trying to come up with any reason why you shouldn't join. In reality, it was a smart decision. But, he didn't want it to happen. You weren't like them. You hadn't hardened into a shell of killing. He didn't want that to happen to you. He wanted you to feel like a hero.   
  
    "She is only a year or so younger than McCree. Stop making excuses." He growled, moving closer to the blonde man. He would not let him ruin this addition to his team. You would be perfect and he wouldn't let the opportunity go to waste.   
  
    "We'll talk about it later!" With that, Jack stormed off. Thinking about what it would be like, Reyes realized that if you were going to join Blackwatch, he would have to come up with a better plan. Convincing Jack was not going to let it happen. Reyes wouldn't let you not get on Blackwatch. Both disagreed with each other, which would not end well.       
  
    Back at training, you walked out to see McCree standing there. He was by the glass, which meant that he must have been watching you train. For some reason, this caused your stomach to lurch. Did you want to impress him? Was that what was going on? You quickly pushed that thought away, not needing it. Who cares. You didn't care what he thought of you, of course, you didn't. He was just a stupid boy who wasn't at all attractive with that brown messy hair and honey gaze...Oh no. No! No! No! Push those thoughts back. He may look cute but his personality was enough to curdle milk.   
  
    He had begun to develop of a bruise where you had hit him, but he didn't even seem to notice it. He seemed like he would always be covered in them, but you couldn't help but feel bad about the mark that you left on his nose. He deserved it, but you still felt a bit bad. You had acted too rashly and without thinking. Perhaps you could have convinced him with your words...  
  
    "Guess you aren't all that terrible, farm girl," He glanced down at you, pushing his hat up to reveal his eyes to you. They looked soft, not like before when he was making fun of you. His hands were shoved in his pockets and he glanced away as he continued to talk. Was he...bashful?   
  
    "I just wanted to say sorry about earlier. I wasn't being fair. It was just because you were new..." He huffed and shrugged his shoulders, refusing to meet your gaze. Did he actually feel bad or was Reyes making him do this? It was hard for you to tell. You hoped it was the first one but you could see him just doing this because he was being told to.   
  
    "It is fine..." You said as you wrapped a towel around your neck, wiping off your sweat. You made sure you trained your best, as you always did. That did mean you got pretty sweaty and gross though, cheeks flushed from the exertion.  
  
    "I came from a place where if you were new, it was your turn to be the runt," He offered, finally meeting your gaze. Was he opening up to you? He didn't look super upset but there was a look in his eyes that made you feel like he was telling the truth.   
  
    "Do you mean before Overwatch?"   
  
    "Yeah...I was part of the Deadlock gang. You may not have heard of them but they were a real tough gang in the Southwest. When Overwatch came to wipe them out, they took me in, kinda like you. Except I was bad and you, well you are just a farm girl. You know you can't just walk away now right? You know too much, they ain't gonna let you go easy."   
  
    "I don't want to leave. I want to help," You had such a strong look in your eyes that McCree couldn't help but let a smile out. It was nice to see such determination hidden behind them. You really meant what you were saying. He had to give it to you, you were strong with your personality. You were definitely similar to Jack, he could see that. You wanted to help people. You wanted to be a hero.   
  
    "Well, welcome to the team." He offered his hand.   
  
    With your smaller hand, you took his and the two of you shook on it. No longer enemies, yet not friends. You were teammates and it was going to stay that way. He was not going to treat you like a runt and you wouldn't treat him as a tormentor.   
  
    "Sorry for the whole punching thing, " You mumbled once you got your hand back. What you weren't expecting was for him to laugh and shake his head.   
  
    "Naw, I deserved it. You got a good punch though, I'll give you that," He smiled down at you and your stomach did the same flip. Oh no. You knew where this was going and you guessed that you weren't going to just be able to push it off. With an internal sigh, you decided that you would deal with it when it began to become a problem. 


	4. A Month and a Half

[Listen](https://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1CIapVArQa8)   


**  
Warning(s):**  Reader does use female pronouns.   
 **Title:**  Redemption and Healing   
 **Number in Series:**  Four  
 **Pairing:**  Jesse McCree x Reader  
 **Fandom:**  Overwatch  
 **Word Count:**  1,136  
  
Art: [McCree](https://yy6242.deviantart.com/art/mccree-611469172)  
  
    A month and a half had passed since you joined Overwatch. Training had been going nice and you had truly honed in on your talent. The healing item they created for you was an attachment to your mini-pistol. There was a switch that you could press and then by pressing a different button, a stream of healing particles would be admitted to keep the person up. You had no clue how they actually worked, but it healed whoever it was on. It was similar to the staff Mercy used but when she tried to explain it to you, it just confused you. It would take some time until you would be able to really understand your own weapon and how it worked with the healing aspect.   
  
    At the moment, you were sitting in a meeting with a lot of other agents. It was one where they would be assigning people out onto missions and getting everyone ready. You had been to many of these meetings before, but you had never been assigned. You always left without a mission. Perhaps they didn't believe you were ready yet. You felt ready to go out and fight but if they didn't think you were ready, you were willing to believe in them. Still, you were getting antsy not doing anything to help.   
  
    Jack and Reyes were both at the end of the table, papers in their hands. You knew better than to call Jack his first name when other agents were around. You tried to get in the habit of calling him, Commander Morrison. It felt weird but you didn't want to make it seem unprofessional. You were the only one who seemed to call him by his first name other than the members who had gotten very close to him. So, you started to say, Commander Morrison, more even though it felt foreign in your mouth.   
  
    "Alright, for the mission in Route 66, the members who will be assigned will be,.." Jack began listing off names and to be honest, you began to doze off into your own world. Your thoughts had just reached what you should grab for dinner when you heard your name and a slight pause in Jack's voice. He quickly began to read off the other names but you had noticed. Your eyes widened as you realized you were picked to go on the mission, your first mission!   
  
    Your eyes met Commander Reyes' and you noticed a slight tilt of his lips. Had he arranged this? Jack didn't seem prepared for it when he began to read out the names, so the only one who could have done something was him. You tried to hide your excitement but it was hard. You were going out on the field for the first time! You would truly feel like a real member now and you could show them that you would be a good fit for the organization. You weren't just a healer for when the injured came back to the base. You could fight!   
  
    "Remember what mission you are assigned to and go train. Be prepared to leave when your mission departs. Agent (L/N), stay. I need to speak with you." Your stomach flipped but it didn't keep your excitement from bubbling. The other agents filed out of the doors, leaving just you, Jack, and Commander Reyes. You stood and walked over, hands fiddling with the edge of your jacket. He couldn't be mad at you, right? You hadn't even done anything.   
  
    "I don't believe you are ready for this," Jack spoke when you reached him and the three of you were alone. He kept glancing over at Reyes and narrowing his eyes. He seemed to know how your name got on the list as well and he was not happy with it.   
  
    "But J-Commander Morrison! I swear I'm ready for this. I've been training for over a month every day and there is only so much I can do without being on the field itself," You explained, trying to keep from sounding like a whining teenager.   
  
    "And that will come, just not now. You need to train more," He spoke as if his word was final and it seemed like it was going to be.   
  
    "Jack," Reyes growled out, his voice rough, "You can not keep sheltering her"   
  
    "I'm not. You know that we let agents train fo-"   
      
    "For a month at max before they are placed on the field," Reyes interrupted the other man, crossing his arms over his toned chest. You had felt nervous whenever you were around the man but now that he was on your side, he seemed to be more human. He wasn't this force who could punish you for any wrong move. He was trying to make you a good agent. Perhaps being close to Jack wasn't all that great...You wondered if it would be better if you were like one of the nameless agents who were always going on missions.   
  
    "She isn't ready..." Yet Jack's tone had gotten softer as he thought over his words. His eyes hide the wild thoughts going on. He knew he was favoring you over many other agents and while he was always worried about an agent's first mission, it had never been like this before. As one of the high ranking Commanders, he needed to keep himself from favoring wildly like he was doing. But, his emotions were too strong.   
  
    "I am ready. I promise. I've been training hard every day and you've watched me," You spoke up, "I am going on this mission, Commander. I will prove to you that I can do well."   
  
    You stood with your back straight, arms at your side, and tone respectful. When Jack looked at you, he saw a mini him. You were acting like a little soldier and while when he looked at you, he still saw the small fifteen-year-old, he knew you were right. He couldn't keep you from doing missions forever. You would have to start helping one day or another.   
  
    "Fine," He groaned, running a hand through his blonde hair, "But Reyes, instead of you going on that mission, I will instead be going."   
  
    "Deal," Reyes left the room with a curt nod as if he was pleased with how the situation panned out.   
  
    "I'll be fine," You slowly put your hand on Jack's forearm in a comforting gesture. When it was just the two of you, you could show how close the two of you had gotten. He had been developing into the closest thing you had to family. Even closer than your family who you had lost before. It was a slow process but you could feel it developing into something new.   
  
    "I know," He nodded, a small smile on his face, "I trained you, didn't I?" 


	5. First Mission

  
    

 

[Listen](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6j7huh5Egew)  


**  
Warning(s):**  Reader does use female pronouns.   
**Title:**  Redemption and Healing   
**Number in Series:**  Five  
**Pairing:**  Jesse McCree x Reader  
**Fandom:**  Overwatch  
**Word Count:**  968  
  
Art: [McCree](https://yy6242.deviantart.com/art/mccree-611469172)  
  
    To say you were nervous would be a huge understatement. This would be your first mission, filled with actual danger. If things went wrong, this could be your last day. It wasn't like with the bots you had been training with. This mission was supposed to be easy but you just never knew with these things. Anything could happen. You just needed to keep your head straight and perform your healing tactics. Agents would be watching your back just like you would be watching theirs. You were a team.   
  
    You all had snuck to the vehicle which you would be taking, All hell would break loose as soon as your position was discovered. Jack wanted to surprise the enemy team. They were all crowded around the car, weapons in hand. They seemed prepared for an attack, though they obviously didn't know when it would occur. Bring this close to the people who could hurt you made your heart race. One wrong move and they would know. It would all start with the simple act of making a noise.   
  
    A hand gently laid on your shoulder, gripping with a comfortable firmness, Jack squeezed one last time before pulling away. A quick moment of comfort between the two of you before everything went down. He began to whisper to the other agents on what their tasks would be. The main task at hand was to make the enemy team retreat so your team could confiscate the item being transported. What was it again? You couldn't remember anymore...Your brain was stewing in so much panic that you couldn't remember.   
  
    And then it started. Bullets were rushing past from both sides of the fight. There was no more time to back out now. You rushed off, all of your training running through your head. Stay with your group, don't get singled out. Heal unless you needed to protect yourself, don't worry about protecting others unless it was a last resort. You were a healer. You could hear Jack's voice in your head as he told you everything, teaching you during your training sessions with him.  
  
    Everything was going well. You hadn't been shot and you didn't have to fight a lot. Agents, such as Reinhardt, were protecting you from the enemy fire. Reinhardt seemed to be the main agent you were working with on this mission. You were tasked with healing him while he fought the enemies and protected you. You knew Jack must have placed you here because he knew you would be well protected.   
  
    You felt tiny next to Reinhardt as he fought the enemies off with his huge hammer. His shield covered both of you easily, pushing forward to allow the entire team to get closer to the car. The enemies seemed to be losing. It wouldn't take long now. Your eyes were blocking out all of the blood and gore surrounding you. All you could focus on was getting the mission done and doing it well. Healing was your job and you were going to make sure that you did it well.   
  
    Before you knew it, it was all over. There was blood staining the dust covered ground. One or two of the enemies were dead on the ground, vacant eyes staring off into space. Even with seeing it before, it was always hard to take in.  You were more than happy to return to the ship with the other agents set to retrieving the item did their job. You ended sitting down next to Reinhardt, glancing over his injuries to busy yourself. Leaving your mind to wander never ended well. It always ended up in a dark place.   
  
    "You did well," Reinhardt spoke as you wrapped his cuts with spare bandages, "How are you doing?"   
  
    You weren't sure how to respond to his question, still unsure of how you felt about the large man. The two of you had spoken before but never for long. Still, it was hard to keep your mind from spewing out everything it was dealing with at the moment. The fight was so much to deal with; the idea of the danger you just faced was still enough to make your heart race.   
  
    "How do you do it? How can you keep doing this over and over, going out even though you can get really hurt?" You asked, ignoring the question that he had asked.   
  
    "I do it to protect others. Some are not strong enough to fight for themselves, so we do it for them. I know I'm helping save lives. Some pain is worth this, in the end, this goal is enough. It is enough to save people, even if I may die in the end because of this life," He explained, his eyes drifting up to the ceiling, glazing over in his thought, "We are heroes. It is what we do. For glory and honor."   
  
    You nodded, fingers running over the embroidered symbol on your uniform. It was a temporary suit with the Overwatch symbol on the right breast area. He was right. You were a hero, just like him. You were willing to go through all of this because it meant that you were saving people. You could help kids and keep them from losing their parents like you had.   
  
    "Time helps." Reinhardt ruffled your hair," But that fear will never fully leave. Let it burn inside of you and fuel your actions."   
  
    Letting your head nod, he removed his hand. Soon everyone was back on the ship and it was heading back to the base. Quiet chatter filled the cabin but you stayed quiet. You were lost in your thoughts, remembering the chaos that had been the fight. Hopefully, Reinhardt was right. All you needed was time, after all, this had just been your first mission.   
    


	6. Breakfast

[Listen](https://youtu.be/-nmqQlW-sMo)   


**  
Warning(s):**  Reader does use female pronouns.   
 **Title:**  Redemption and Healing   
 **Number in Series:**  Six  
 **Pairing:**  Jesse McCree x Reader  
 **Fandom:**  Overwatch  
 **Word Count:**  2,387  
  
Art: [McCree](https://yy6242.deviantart.com/art/mccree-611469172)  
  
  
    The weather was getting nicer outside. Flowers were beginning to bloom and birds were chirping outside. It was too nice to stay inside, so a day after you got back from your mission, you decided to go out on the porch area. Potted plants attracted butterflies and honey bees. It was still early in the morning, the sun just beginning to peak over the hills. You knew most of the people on the base would still be asleep or if they were just getting back from a mission, heading off to bed. You would be given privacy to think about everything that had happened.   
  
    You were wearing a simple tank top and shorts, the weather being nice enough to allow for the clothing. You chose a plush bench and pulled your legs up to rest near your chest. Everything was quiet except the sounds of nature. It was amazing. These little moments were what you lived for. It allowed you to think over anything that was bothering you and just enjoy some time by yourself. Today that was needed. You needed to come to terms with going on your first mission.   
  
    It wasn't bad and it went as well as it could have. Still, it was strange thinking that this was your life. You didn't wish for anything else, but who would have thought a simple girl like yourself would be living this kind of life? Members must think you weren't prepared for this and you still needed to show them that you could hold your own. But, having blood on your hands, it was different. You hadn't killed someone, but you had definitely hurt some. How would you deal with the time when you really did kill someone? Even if they were bad...That was still taking someone life.   
  
    As you pushed those thoughts aside, you heard the patter of heavy footsteps behind you. Without glancing back, you were greeted with the sight of a mug in front of you. Slowly taking it, you learned it was warm to the touch. Even with the warm weather outside, it was still nice to be greeted with a hot beverage, which you could tell was your favorite, hot chocolate.   
  
    Glancing over, you were met with a casual looking Jack. White tank top and blue sweatpants. In his own hands was a cup of coffee and it warmed your chest to know he had been thinking of you when he was making it. He knew you didn't like coffee so he went out of his way to make what you did like. He could have just come out here with his coffee and nothing for you. It made you smile as you began to drink the warm liquid.   
  
    "Morning," He mumbled, obviously having woken up after you had. He still seemed like he was trying to wake up fully, that must be why he had the coffee. He was someone who you had learned drank coffee every morning. His morning didn't start until he had his coffee.  
  
    "Mornin'" You smiled, glancing out at the orange sky.   
  
    "How are your wounds?" He didn't look over, following your own gaze out into the sky. His tone was calm, relaxed. No need to be the tough Commander when he was around you. It was a rare time that he was allowed to just be who he used to be.   
  
    "They're fine. I'm a bit sore but other than that, I'm fine," You shrugged your shoulders, leaning back in the chair. None of your wounds were serious. The ones you did have were just cuts and bumps from getting tossed around by enemies and allies alike. It was chaos when the fighting actually happened and as a healer, trying to make sure everyone was okay, it took a lot of running around.   
  
    "Yeah..." Silence soon fell over the two of you as you both went back to drinking. When he reached halfway through his, he pulled away and began to speak again, this time in a more serious tone,       
  
    "Is this right for you? The fighting, I mean..." He cleared his throat, his blue eyes turning to look at you. His expression was serious, more serious than you had seen it when he was this relaxed.   
      
    "Yeah, I think so..."   
  
    "Because if it isn't, we always can use more doctors to stay on base and treat the injured when they get back. You don't have to be an on-field medic. Don't let anyone pressure you into it," He explained, his tone expressing how much he wanted to get that point across. You did think of it, but only for a moment. You knew what you were meant to do.   
  
    "I want to be on the field with the others fighting." You stated, knowing that no one was going to be able to change your mind now that you had come to terms with it.   
  
    "If that is what you want, then you need to know that everyone will be watching you. Every move you make, people will be watching. Some will think you are amazing and you will inspire many. Some will think you are useless and terrible. But, remember that none of them know you like you and the people you live with do. They do not know you, don't let their words get to you," He explained, his eyes meeting yours.   
  
    "I was like you, in a way. I lived on a farm, a simple life. I was just trained in the military and had time before I did all of this. You were shoved in, no time to process everything. I want to tell you that if this life isn't for you, now is the time to decide."   
  
    "I want to stay," You didn't wait a moment before you spoke. You were going to stay with Overwatch for as long as they would have you. This was your life now and you wouldn't want to go back to the way it was before.   
  
     "Alright..." He grunted and nodded, looking back out to the dawn.   
  
    "Do you want me to stay...?" You asked in a quiet voice, staring down at the dark brown of the liquid in your mug. You had wondered that for a long time if Jack really wanted you here. What if you were just a kid who had got too attached to him and he only went along with you because he didn't want to hurt your feelings? Did he really believe in you like he said he did?   
  
    "Of course," He spoke rather fast before shaking his head, "But you're young. I don't like what this life could give you if it ends up going south."   
  
    "I am willing to take that risk. I want to help people." A small smile found its way to Jack's lips when he heard you say this. It was obvious to everyone but you in these moments of how proud he was of you.   
  
    "Alright, Agent. You've made your choice."   
  
    The rest of the morning was spent with the two of you sipping your drinks in silence, allowing the comfort to blanket over the two of you. The sun began to rise higher and higher in the sky and the base itself began to get louder and louder. Everyone was beginning to wake up now. Breakfast would be soon. You wouldn't want to miss it. Last time you did, the agent in charge of serving it almost threw a ladel at you, even though you just needed to get to the refrigerator.   
  
    "Thank for the talk, dad..." You said as you stood up, smiling back down at Jack with your hundred dollar grin. You calling him dad was when he realized you had him wrapped around your finger and the relationship the two of you had was more than just a Commander and Agent. You were beginning to see him as family and he didn't want to admit it, but he was as well.   
  
    "Yeah, yeah, kid. Now go help with breakfast." He grabbed the cups and the two of you walked back inside, enjoying the feeling the moment had left with you.   
  


...

  
    "What were you doing out there with Morrison?" Jesse asked, sneaking up behind you as you helped set out some of the dishes that were made. You nearly dropped the steaming hot eggs, but he was quick enough to grab it to help steady it. A dumb grin was on his face as he helped you set up. He was never up this early. He always came in half-way through breakfast, still half asleep.   
  
    "He yelling at ya?"   
  
    " _No_ , we just both woke up early. He was talking to me about my mission yesterday," You huffed, straightening your back.   
  
    The two of you weren't friends, but something was developing. You talked to each other and while you didn't sit at his table, the two of you shared glances. Every now and again he would make a face, acting dumb in front of his friends. You still didn't have many friends but Angela was kind enough to let you sit with her and some of the other healers. Still, hearing about them talk of blood and guts wasn't the most appetizing thing for when you were trying to eat.   
  
    "Ah...Family bonding time," He joked, placing some type of soup out. People were slowly piling in, many still asleep. The scents were all mixed, though the strongest seemed to be the coffee. There always seemed to be a pot brewing in the morning. Almost everyone needed it to survive. Perhaps it was just the fighter way and you hadn't learned it yet. You hoped you never learned it because you absolutely hated the bitter taste. Though, Jesse didn't seem to hate it as he drank it as well. But, he added a ton of sugar and cream to it.   
  
    "He isn't my family. He is my commander," You lied through your teeth but anyone could see through it. Still, you didn't want to admit it. Not because you were ashamed, but it was weird since your own family had only died a few months ago. Shouldn't it be harder for you to make more family? Was this wrong? These were issues that you had to deal with before you admitted it out loud to others.   
  
    "Right, sure..." He drawled on as he began to fill a plate up for himself. You followed suit, though the plates next to each other were strange. You had no idea one person could eat so much meat!   
  
    "So, you know, why doncha sit with me and my buddies today? Getcha talking to some younger people other than those ol' doctors." He picked up two pieces of toast and tossed them down on his monster creation of a breakfast.  
  
    "Angela isn't old," You mumbled but if he heard, he didn't let on.   
  
    "Come on," He began to lead you over without you even accepting his offer or not.   
  
    The table was filled up with people dressed in darker clothes than everyone else. Black and red covered their bodies and though you tried not to let it intimidate you, it was hard. They all looked angry, whether that was just how they were or because it was morning couldn't be told. Still, their narrowed eyes as they shoved food in their mouths was not reassuring.   
  
    McCree made you sit down in between him and the cyborg man you had seen before. He was someone you had never spoken to before, though you had heard enough gossip and rumors to fill in the gaps. He must be Genji. He seemed to be around your age, older like Jesse was. He was silent and you could easily tell, filled with rage. Sitting next to him was not very relaxing. He gave off the aura of deep issues and anger. He had to be dealing with something mentally. Perhaps you had a trained eye for that kind of stuff or perhaps it was just that obvious. No matter what it was, it didn't make you feel any more relaxed.   
  
    "Genji, this is (Y/N). (Y/N), Genji," Jesse introduced with a huge grin on his face. Whether he saw the aura or not, he didn't care. This was one of his best buddies. You saw them together all the time and it was easy to see that on missions; they always were paired together. They worked with Blackwatch, something you had only heard in passing. You never had the courage to ask up about it because people only seemed to speak about it in hushed whispers, other than the members itself.   
  
    "The girl who punched you," The black haired male spoke, nodding his head.   
  
    "Yeah, her," If Jesse was embarrassed by getting punched by you, he didn't show it. In reality, he seemed almost proud of the fact, slapping your back with his huge hand. You coughed, glaring over at him as if to tell him not to do that while you were eating!   
  
    "Pleasure..." He nodded, going back to eating the food he had gotten. You could hear the accent in his voice and it was easy to tell that he was from Japan. That was one of the most interesting parts of being in Overwatch, the agents were from all over the globe. Almost every language seemed to be spoken on the base. Cultures mixed into a strange concoction.   
  
    The rest of the breakfast was filled with tense and strange moments. Genji didn't seem to be very fond of you, though he didn't seem to be fond of anyone. Instead of feeling angry, you instead felt bad for the man. He must be dealing with a lot. Something was eating away at him and he didn't know how to deal with it. You knew how that was...  
  
    McCree, on the other hand, rambled on and on to you, as if he had known you for centuries. Guess he was over with thinking you were the newbie and needed to be treated as such. He had been wary about you for what seemed like an eternity but now he was letting up. You weren't sure, but it seemed like he was trying to get along with you now.   
  
    Was this the first day of a new budding friendship?   
    


End file.
